


Ogień

by Secret_of_Morningstar



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_Morningstar/pseuds/Secret_of_Morningstar
Summary: Pan Otchłani tęsknił i cierpiał.Jednocześnie też nienawidził, a jednak pragnął. Wciąż sobie przypominał, mimo, że chciał zapomnieć. Tak często dręczył go tamten moment, to wspomnienie. Bolesne, uderzające w serce niczym tysiące mieczy. Palące ogniem, jaki zasiał w jego sercu ten jeden Archanioł. Lucyfer westchnął i padł przed kominkiem na kolana. Jeszcze raz przywołał do siebie ten sen, wspomnienie...





	Ogień

Znowu się obudził.

Już dawno przestał liczyć, która to już z kolei bezsenna noc. Gdzieś miał, że po raz kolejny koszmar przerwał mu spokojny sen. Nie chodziło wcale o ten brak wypoczynku, chodziło o przekaz. Treść tego, co widział w marach.  
Lucyfer opierał się czołem o zdobiony kominek, a jego ciało rzucało cień na resztę i tak ciemnego pokoju, nie pozwalając oświetlić piekielnego salonu pałacu pięści. Wpatrzony tępo w tańczący płomień, oddychał lekko i szybko. Ognisty pomarańcz nadawał barwy jego trupio bladej, zmęczonej twarzy. Kieliszek z winem jaki trzymał w dłoni przechylił się i alkohol wylał się na dywan. Demon nawet nie drgnął.

Łzy wypływały z burzowych oczu pełnych obłędu i żalu. Ile jeszcze razy będzie go widział w tych snach? Tę piegowatą, uśmiechniętą twarz. Niebieskie oczy pełne zaufania, wiary, determinacji. Najszczerszy uśmiech, głos żywy, pełny uczuć, a włosy tak rude, gęste i kręcone, że pragnął znowu wtulić w nie twarz, wplątać dłoń, przeczesać je...

Pan Otchłani tęsknił i cierpiał.

Jednocześnie też nienawidził, a jednak pragnął. Wciąż sobie przypominał, mimo, że chciał zapomnieć. Tak często dręczył go tamten moment, to wspomnienie. Bolesne, uderzające w serce niczym tysiące mieczy. Palące ogniem, jaki zasiał w jego sercu ten jeden Archanioł. Lucyfer westchnął i padł przed kominkiem na kolana. Jeszcze raz przywołał do siebie ten sen, wspomnienie...

***

Niosący Światło siedział przy biurku, za jedyne oświetlenie mając zaledwie świecę. Maczał co jakiś czas gustowne, złote pióro w kałamarzu i wracał do pisania. Kaligraficzne litery na papierze układały się w słowa, a te w rymy, tworząc cudowny wiersz. Jego temat wcale jednak nie był pozytywny, bo pełny rozdarć, rozczarowań i niepewności, czyli tego, co archanioł odczuwał w danym momencie. Już dawno powinien się położyć, a spędzał ten czas na przemyśleniach.

Dokuczały mu myśli, których się wstydził. Żaden szanujący się sługa pański nawet by nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się mu sprzeciwiać. Lucyfer jednak chciał. Czemu? Bo czuł, że to wszystko jest niesprawiedliwe. Cała ta hierarchia. Jak to ma wyglądać? Wszyscy zostali stworzeni z jednakową miłością, a jednak mają być podzieleni?

I służyć jakimś "ludziom"?

Znowu zatracał się w przemyśleniach, gdy wtem usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Podniósł wzrok znad kartki, by ujrzeć Michaela, który zgrabnie jak na żołnierza wsunął się do gabinetu i cichutko zamknął drzwi.

\- Widziałem z dworu, że tu się pali światło... - mruknął cicho i z przyzwyczajenia, że w porach nocnych nie wypadało hałasować. - ...Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

\- Tak jakoś... - odburknął Niosący Światło. To było bardziej niż oczywiste, że nie powie mu całej prawdy.

\- Znowu piszesz? - Michał podszedł do biurka, stanął za Lucyferem i opierając się delikatnie o jego plecy, spojrzał na kartkę, lustrując pobieżnie słowa wzrokiem. - Mrocznie jak na ciebie, Lucy.

Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie westchnął i zluzował ramiona, kiedy poczuł, że przyjaciel obejmuje jego klatkę piersiową i przytula się do jego pleców. Już mentalnie był przygotowany na standardową śpiewkę.

'Musisz iść spać, to niezdrowe tak siedzieć. Jaki będzie z ciebie pożytek dla Jasności jak będziesz nieprzytomny? Wiersze napiszą się później! I nie wciskaj mi tu żadnych gadek o wenie!'

Michał zawsze za dużo się martwił o innych. Nie było dnia, kiedy kogoś nie pouczał, nie beształ albo po prostu nie zwracał uwagi. Zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia, nie wiadomo czy to z własnych pobudek czy po prostu lubił się czuć władczo i rozkazywać na prawo i lewo. Taki miał po prostu charakter, w większości przypadków chciał dobrze, po prostu nie wiedział jak to wyrazić. Jakie było jednak zdziwienie Lucyfera, gdy zamiast standardowej formułki, jaką słyszał średnio pięć razy w tygodniu, usłyszał jego ciche pytanie.

\- Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą... - mamrotał rudy chłopak. - Coś cię dręczy?

\- ... - archanioł pomyślał dobrze, zanim odpowiedział. - Być może... Ale to nic wielkiego.

\- Lucy, za dobrze cię znam. - Pan Zastępów wsunął się pod jego rękę i prosto na jego kolana, odchylił się lekko i spojrzał w burzowe oczy. - Wiesz, że to u mnie nie przejdzie. Gadaj co się dzieje.

\- Michał, naprawdę...

\- Na Jasność, mam to z ciebie siłą wyciągać?!

\- Po prostu... Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Samaelem i- - nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Samael, no świetnie! Wiesz, co o nim sądzę? Jest zbyt porywczy i głupio-mądry. Powinieneś przestać słuchać jego farmazonów. On sam nie wie co mówi. - oburzył się Michael. - Tylko by innych podburzał swoimi chorymi teoriami spiskowymi.

\- Ale on ma rację, Misiek.

\- Nie, nie ma.

\- Co do hierarchii, ma rację. Jak to ma dalej wyglądać? Mamy robić za niańki dla jakichś koślawych tworów? Naprawdę, mamy się dzielić i kłócić, kogo Jasność kocha bardziej? Nie widzisz tego jak snobistycznie się zrobiło? Jak wyżsi klasą patrzą na niższych? Już nie potrafimy się doga- - jego wywód przerwały delikatne usta na jego własnych, skutecznie odcinając mu mowę.

Lucyfer się zarumienił. Nie wiedział co robić, był w ogromnym szoku. Czemu on go pocałował?! Przecież nie byli wcale tak blisko, Jasność zaraz coś zrobi, to niemoralne! A jednak zarazem tak przyjemne. Poczuł przyjemne, lekko tlące się ciepło w sercu, które pozostało z nim mimo, że rudowłosy się odsunął.

\- Nie ma. - powtórzył stanowczo.

\- Co ty... - zdezorientowany blondyn poczuł jak gorąc bije od jego policzków. - Dlaczego ty...

\- Cicho. - oparł swoje czoło o jego czoło i znów zatopił wzrok w szarych oczach poety. - Lucyfer, obiecaj mi coś...

Milczał, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. - powtórzył Michał.

\- ...Skąd to podejrzenie, że byłbym w stanie?

\- Po prostu mi do cholery jasnej obiecaj.

\- ... - chciał odwrócić głowę, bo nie był pewny, czy może mu to obiecać. Już teraz nie był pewny swoich uczuć co do tego wszystkiego, nie mógł przewidzieć przyszłości. - Ja...

\- Przysięgnij. - Michael nie dał mu odwrócić głowy. Prosił stanowczo, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. - Lucy...

Niosący Światło westchnął i położył dłoń na dłoni Michała.

\- Przysięgam. - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia.

Pan Zastępów liczył na taką odpowiedź. Nachylił się do przodu i musnął delikatnie wargi Lucyfera, który tym razem, choć wciąż w szoku, odwzajemnił. Niepewnie, równie delikatnie próbował odszukać wspólny rytm z niebieskookim archaniołem. Gdy się już nieco oswoili, muśnięcia przerodziły się w pełne pocałunki. Mały żar rozpalał się coraz bardziej w sercu Gwiazdy Zarannej, a on nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Coś kazało mu brnąć w to, delikatny głos w głowie podpowiadał, co ma zrobić. Przesunął dłońmi po udach Michała, wjechał nimi na jego biodra, stamtąd na boki i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie. Ręce rudowłosego oplotły się wokół jego szyi, odpowiadał na coraz bardziej płomienne pocałunki. Niewiele chwil potem jednak zaczęły błądzić po ciele Niosącego Światło. Po wyprostowanych plecach, silnych barkach i ramionach, zjeżdżając w dół po klatce piersiowej ku jego biodrom. Z wypiekami na twarzy Misiek skończył z ustami Lampki, delikatnymi cmoknięciami przesunął się po jego żuchwie aż do szyi, tam zaczął szukać czułych punktów. Łapał je zębami mniej lub bardziej delikatnie, w nagrodę dostając westchnięcia i ciche jęki z ust blondyna. Zacisnął dłonie na jego luźnej, białej koszuli i wgryzł się w to jedno miejsce, które wywoływało u niego dreszcze. Lucyfer drżał, czując jak ogień rośnie w siłę z każdym momentem.

Przygryzł wargę, wsunął dłonie pod koszulę Michaela i zimnymi palcami wodził po jego plecach. Tamten westchnął. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł to samo co Lampka. Płomień, rosnący w siłę, pchający go do przodu, każący iść dalej niczym rozkaz Jasności. Nie mógł się oprzeć i szczerze, to nawet nie próbował. Atmosfera gęstniała, a blask świecy migał na ich ciałach, oświetlając ich już nagie torsy. Koszule leżały bez ładu na podłodze. Wstali, Lucyfer nie zważając na nic podniósł chłopaka i położył go na swoim biurku. Nachylił się i wpił w jego usta, ocierając swoim kroczem o jego. Spodnie były ciasne, ubrania niepotrzebne. Niedoszły jeszcze Pan Otchłani zsunął z nóg Michaela resztę jego ubrań, a ten, podpierając się na łokciach obserwował. Wzrok miał rozogniony, niczym w transie. Nie słyszał własnych myśli, a krzyczały, że to niepoprawne.

Że nie powinni. Co Jasność powie? Przecież to jawne łamanie wszelkich praw.

To _grzech_.

Płomień w sercu skutecznie to jednak zagłuszał i dalej pchał do przodu. Zachęcał, wręcz rozkazywał. Po chwili już obaj byli nadzy, znów w swoich objęciach, pieszcząc swoje ciała. Lucyfer muskał wargami jego szyję, barki i obojczyki, dłonie zsunął na jego biodra i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Szukał czegoś. Aprobaty? Zaprzeczenia? Głosu rozsądku, każącego im przestać? W głowie nie miał już żadnych myśli kiedy Michael skinął głową na tak. Złączył ich usta i delikatnie, niepewnie, jakby bał się, że może zrobić coś nie tak, wszedł w niego. Rudowłosy chłopak zamknął oczy, na jego twarzy wymalował się grymas bólu. W oczach niedoszłego upadłego tak okropny, że już chciał przerwać, przestać, ale tamten, niczym w transie, chwycił go za ramiona.

\- N-Nie... - mruknął, trzymając go mocno, bo czuł, że blondyn chce się odsunąć.

\- Ale Michał-

\- Zostań. - archanioł otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

Został.

Wziął go w objęcia, pozwolił wtulić się w jego szyję, kiedy poruszał delikatnie biodrami. Nie szybko, ale rytmicznie, stale. Byli jak dwa płomyki, łączące się ze sobą w tym swobodnym, dziwnym tańcu, by za chwilę rosnąć w siłę i stać się pożarem, potężnym i gotowym pożreć wszystko na swojej drodze. Taki pożar tlił się w ich sercach, kiedy przyśpieszali. Michał dobijał biodrami do wzmagającego się rytmu ruchów Lucyfera, mimowolnie wbijając swoje paznokcie w jego plecy. Melodyjne, ciche jęki wypełniły pokój wraz z szybkimi oddechami obu z nich. Skrzydła Pana Zastępów drgały z każdą większą falą dziwnego uczucia, strącając co jakiś czas kartki z biurka.

Chciał uważać, by chociaż kałamarzu czy świecy nie strącić, ale było mu ciężko się pilnować w takiej sytuacji. Objął nogami biodra blondyna i odchylił głowę do tyłu, tracąc dech, kiedy Lucyfer ugryzł go w bark. Dłużny mu nie pozostawał, z podrapanych pleców przeniósł dłonie na barki i ramiona, raniąc go równie mocno. Nie intencjonalnie, raczej z nadmiaru nowych doświadczeń i emocji. Nie wiedzieli co myśleć, kontynuowali, bo czuli, że muszą. Jakby to miało w przyszłości mieć istotną rolę. Jakby sama Jasność to zaplanowała.

\- L-Lucy...! - pisnął Michael, łzy napłynęły do jego oczu, kiedy Lucyfer już przestał się kontrolować i chwycił mocno jego biodra.

Nie wiedział, ile jest jeszcze w stanie znieść. Pożar szedł dalej przez ich ciała, pożerał ich całych. Zjadał wszystko, co w sobie mieli. Pozbywał się myśli, przeszkód, odbierał im kontakt z rzeczywistością. Widzieli już tylko siebie. Współgrali w tym tańcu, rytmicznie, jako żywy ogień. Najprawdziwszy, powołany do tego by tlić się na wieki wieków. Niepohamowany, niepowstrzymany. Michał drżał pod Lucyferem, zaciskając dłonie na blacie biurka gryząc wargę tak mocno, że poczuł smak krwi w ustach. Przez brak oddechu nie miał siły jęczeć, jego oczy nieprzytomnie były wbite w sylwetkę Niosącego Światłość.

Ten skupiony na swojej pracy, trzymał teraz dłonie na udach archanioła, umiejętnie rozchylając je na boki. Głowę miał zwieszoną, dopiero po chwili spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Wtedy Lucyfer runął w dół i obejmując Michaela najmocniej jak tylko mógł, przycisnął go do siebie i wpił się w jego usta. Ostatnie kilka chwil było chaotycznych, niemalże przewrócili biurko. Wszystko z niego runęło, łącznie ze świecą, która spadając na ich szczęście zgasła i wraz z zapadnięciem ciemności, dało się słyszeć serenadę głośnych jęków. Blask księżyca wpadający do pomieszczenia przez okno padał na nich, oświetlając ich bladym blaskiem.

Lucyfer podniósł się lekko i oparł na rękach nad Michałem. Ogień w nich płonął dalej, powoli przygasając z powrotem to tego niewinnego zaledwie żaru. Na tle księżycowego blasku wyglądał inaczej. Ale teraz to już chyba wszystko było inne. Położył dłoń na policzku rudowłosego i otarł łzę, jaka spływała po jego policzku. Chciał coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, sam nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło, co w nich obu wstąpiło. Czemu w ogóle zaczęli? I czym był ten cholerny ogień? Czyżby rozkaz Jasności? Faktycznie chciała, żeby to tak wyglądało? Nic nie powiedział, bo Michał wsparł się na skrzydłach i delikatnie go pocałował. Spojrzał w burzowe oczy przyszłego Imperatora.

\- Obiecaj mi, że mnie nie opuścisz... - mruknął cicho, ukrywając wszelkie emocje z głosu.

\- ...Obiecuję... - odparł Luc, ponownie łącząc ich usta w już spokojnym, lekkim pocałunku.

***

Kolejna słona łza skapnęła na uda Pana Otchłani. Nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w płomień w kominku i uśmiechnął smutno, podnosząc dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej i ściskając swoją koszulę. Zagryzł zęby, próbując powstrzymać szloch, ale nie mógł. Przysięgał mu przecież, a jednak go opuścił. Pal licho wszystko inne, co ucierpiało podczas tamtego buntu. Tak bardzo było mu żal Michała. Był zły na siebie za to, że złamał tę przysięgę. Nie udało mu się.

Zapłakał, a żeby uspokoić myśli, chwycił butelkę wina i pociągnął spory łyk.

To wspomnienie na zawsze z nim zostanie.

Tak samo jak ten żar, który wciąż się tlił i wyżerał go, wraz z tęsknotą i żalem.


End file.
